My book of my expression
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: My book of my expression is about Naruto and Sakura will express their love in a variety stories. And how they meet and how they fall deeply in love in a different scenarios. Only by request I can added chapters to write them as a story. But...that will be separated. Their one-shots will be more into the modern world. And it will be Rate-M for Matured readers. Because I said so..
1. Chapter 1 A beautiful stranger

One shot: A beautiful stranger.

Naruto P.O.V

I was standing at the bus stop waiting for the city bus. I look at my watch to check on the time, wondering why the bus was running late. Never had it happened before. So here I am standing at the bus stop with my headphones on, minding my own business, as living passed through me like I was never there.

I glanced at my right and then I glanced left. And then I glanced crossed the street. There she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She taking a sip from a coffee mug. She was talking to a platinum blonde that took a nibble of her cookie, before taking a sip of her coffee.

I open my backpack to fish out a pen and paper to describe her. I saw the prettiest girl, sipping hot coffee across from me, as I waited for the bus. Her hair was the color of bubble gum, her eyes had the shine of an emerald green. Her skin was so creamy. It seemed she was having an animated discussion with the person with the platinum hair. Her beautiful smile was bright as the sun, that melt the darkness that I was holding inside.

I put the pen and paper inside my backpack, I saw her standing up giving her platinum friend. A hug, before she walked out of the coffee shop. My mouth water when I saw her juicy red lips, I wanted to kiss her so badly and felt my body heat rising a notch, when I saw her white strapless dress with cherry blossom design, hugging every curve on her body. I got jealous I wanted to be that dress hugging those curves. I saw her long creamy legs covered by white high-thigh lace with white bows.

As she neared the bus stop I adjusted my hair bracing myself to talk to her but she passed me without a glance. She was going somewhere else, then I heard the honking of the bus.

The bus had arrived. I debated whether to board or to let go. I waited for others to climb the steps to walked inside the bus. I had my one leg on top of the step and the other leg sticking out. A thought came to my mind. I won't be seeing this girl again. It's a chance sent by God. Why waste it. No problem if I reach home late. I scanned the crowds for her and there she was around 30 meters away walking at a leisurely pace. I ran towards her, then when I was a few paces away from her I stopped, still mustering the courage to talk to her.

I started following her. She took a turn around the corner, I continue to follow her, I saw her entering an old style building, with a huge sign hanging in front of the door saying welcome to Konoha library, were books makes you smarter.

She stopped at a bookstall and started glancing through books. She still hadn't noticed me. I too went at the bookstall and stood beside her. I started acting as if I was interested in the books. I started sneaking glances at her. She still hadn't noticed me.

Accidentally her hand touched a pile of books and they fell. I bent down to pick them up and that's when our eyes met. Can't say about her, if she felt the same magic as me. I helped her put the books back and she smiled at me. I smiled back. At last, she noticed. She muttered thanks, grabbed one of the books that were still on the ground. "This the book I was looking," she said. She walked toward the librarian desk to check out the book. I waited for a few seconds for her to check out her book and followed her. I cursed every word on the alphabet for not talking to her.

She realized that I was stalking her. So she looks behind her and I quickly put on my earbuds to listen to my I-pod, as my eyes wander away from her to see a cat chasing mouse, I didn't want her to think I wasn't interested in her. But...I was interested in her.

She started glancing behind very often to catch me off guard and I started running out of ideas about what to do. I will re-tied my shoelaces, I will turn around to face a different direction. But... I was more encouraged because she didn't seem uncomfortable that I was following her. She was still going at that slowed pace, so I continued. Suddenly she picked up her pace and entered a huge building. Surprised by her pace I had to run a few steps.

As I entered the building I saw that she had entered an elevator and the doors were closing. I ran. She saw me and smiled but didn't try to stop the lift. I saw the floor. It was 7Th. I debated, whether to wait or to go up. What the hell. I had come so far might as well go up. I ran up the steps. It was a much needed workout. As I reached the 7Th floor huffing and puffing I saw that she was just coming out of an apartment.

The elevator was still on the 7th floor. I descended a few steps and I waited for her to enter the lift. As she was closing the door I ran up and indicated her to stop. She did thankfully. She smiled and asked "Which floor?" I said 'Ground'. Now we both were alone in the lift.

I started sneaking glances at her and I'm not trying to flatter myself but she too was doing the same thing. I wished that the elevator should get stuck. I was still trying to talk to her. She was smiling to herself. We reached the ground floor. It was a disaster.

I was being a gentleman I let her walk out first and then I followed her out. I stood for a few seconds debating should I or shouldn't followed her again. But... I decided what the hell.

I have come this far. What worse will happen. She will say no or a slap. I can bear it. As I looked up I saw that she had crossed the street. "Fuck!'' I cursed myself. I wasn't able to cross the street because of the god damn traffic. I noticed that after crossing the street she had stopped and was looking at me.

I smiled and she smiled back. That's it. What's more I wanted. I couldn't shout over the traffic so I removed my cellphone from my pocket and gestured to her to give her number. She smiled again. She started indicating with her fingers from the other side. Nine she indicated. I fed nine in my cell and nodded. Then eight, seven, zero,nine,nine,one,three as I was typing out the numbers, I saw that she had strayed onto the road and a car was coming towards her.

I shouted and ran towards her gesturing towards the speeding she had strayed onto the road and a car was coming towards her. She saw it on time and moved out of the way but I couldn't see the car coming towards me. I had run onto the middle of the road. The car crashed into me and I knew I was dead. The last thought which came to my mind was "What was the beautiful stranger name?" before I faded into unconscious.

AN: St3rfire Speaking: I don't mind if you leave a review. But I love the favorites and the followers more. Let your imagination soar


	2. Chapter 2 A toast for love

One-Shot A toast for love

Naruto P.O.V

I still remember when I first saw her, she was in a pink strapless shirt with a lace tie around her neck and fade jeans. She was so beautiful, that I couldn't take my eyes off her. That was the first time I was feeling attracted to a girl. Her beautiful, face attracted my attention…

I was in my third year of college. She was new in my school.

Next day, when I entered the class, I noticed her sitting on the third bench, middle row. I was surprised to see her in my class. I was continuously staring at her, she was sitting alone and seeing her I could sense her nervousness. I felt a sudden urge to go and talk to her but I stopped myself from doing so as it would have a bad impression on her. I waited for the right time. The teacher asked her to introduce herself. Her name was Sakura

She was so beautiful with green eyes and the way her eyelashes flutter when she looked at me. And I will give her a red blush and a cheesiest grinned. her long pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On each side, you can see cherry blossom hair clips holding three braids on each side.

A week later, we were given a group project and fortunately we were in the same group. That day we talked for the first time. Her voice sounded so sexy I wanted to hear it again and again. After the classes were over, and I was going towards my Harley. I parked it in the school parking lot.

"Naruto, can I have your no.? so that I can call you if I had any doubts about our project," she said.

I was staring into her beautiful eyes, I almost fell backwards on my biker seat. I gathered some courage to reply and said,"sure,my no. is 98****3107."

She said goodbye and went home.

I was waiting for her to message me, but she didn't. Next day, after school, I received a message. It was Sakura she message, a forwarded one.

 **Sakura: Hi**

 **Naruto: Hey**

 **Sakura: "Sorry I didn't text or called you, I had to go to work."**

 **Naruto: "Okay, I understand."**

 **Sakura: "Thank you for understanding."**

 **Naruto "Your welcome."**

 **Sakura: "Bye I have to go to work."**

 **Naruto: "Where do you work?"**

 **Sakura: "I work at a Subway."**

 **Naruto: "I can stop by eat a sandwich and say hello to a beautiful green eyed beauty."**

 **Sakura: "You're making me blush."**

 **Naruto: "I'm a guy and know when I see a beautiful woman."**

 **Sakura: " Talk to you soon.**

 **Naruto: " Okay"**

We started chatting on messages, our friendship started growing. People started talking about us. Me and Sakura both were aware of it, but we ignored.

It was almost a year when I finally proposed her. I was quite nervous, and afraid as well because I didn't wanted to loose her friendship. At night, I finally decided to message her.

I messaged Sakura, "from the first day I saw you, I couldn't take you out of my mind, talking to you makes me happy, being with you makes me feel complete….I'm deeplu in love with you..will you be mine forever?"

After sending this text my heartbeats increased to an abnormal rate. I was literally shivering. Suddenly,my phone beeped,it was her message. I opened it, it read " Naruto,I m deeply in love with you, I was waiting for you to say…..this is the best day of my life…!"

We both were on cloud nine, and the next day in class we couldn't stop staring each other. We had fights but it never lasted long as we both couldn't resist talking to each other or being apart. She was my best friend too,the closest to me.

2 years passed away soon and we were to decide were to go next. This was a very crucial period of both of our life. We never wanted to get separated but it is well said,

We never get what we want to have,it is just that we should find our happiness in what we get..! So we too decided to do that. We were now in two different cities,but that made no difference in our relationship instead it made our bond of love stronger..!

Today is the day of our marriage and we together succeeded to make our relationship sustain this longer and will do that till we live. Although,we faced a number of problems in bringing our relationship this far…but it truly deserves it..! The hardest part was convincing her family as they were conservatives. Her family wanted her to married a man by the name of Sasuke, Uchiha. His family were the owner of a police station. I read it somewhere. She mines and her heart belongs to me.

Sorry Emo Sasuke she is marryin me.

Sakura was looking beautifully beautiful in her light pink wedding dress. She smiled to me when I entered the room, her smile was breathtaking. I hugged her tightly and gave her a slight kiss on her cheek. She whispered in my ears,"I had waited for this day for long, I'm the luckiest girl to have you in my life, you make me feel complete….we toast for that.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3 Love making inside my office

One-Shot Love making inside my office

Naruto P.O.V

I was the C.E.O of a major business company. After my father passed way from being shot on the back of his head. He passed the business to me. His company was famous around the world. My mother Kushina passed away from a depression. After father passed away two days before my birthday. She didn't want to eat. And she was losing weight. What hurt me the most was she cried to sleep.

Before she passed away, one night she yelled from the top of her lungs "Naruto get your ass in her" she said. I quickly run out of my bedroom just wearing my boxers short. When mother saw me she had a small blushed on her pale cheekbones.

I grabbed a pillow from her bed to hide my boxers shorts. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. And she begins to speak with a sad voice.

"Naruto please have a seat," she said. I obeyed like a good child. I sat down on the chair next to her bed. And I place the pillow on top of me.

Kushina speaking: "Naruto I can see your father coming for me, I don't have that much time. He is calling my name that he is coming. I wanted you to do me a favor before I leave this world. I want you to find a strong woman like me. That has a fire in her eyes and with her strength, she will knock some sense out of you when you're losing yourself. She will put you back on track. I can see your father he holding my hand to walk towards the light. So promise me she said, you find that girl.

I lean forward and I placed a small kissed on her right cheek and then I place another kiss on her left cheek. I whisper in her ear I love you mother and I told her to tell father not to worry about his company. I saw her give me the widest grinned and she closed her eyes. Without thinking, I place my head on her stomach and I cried for her death all night. She died two days after my father passed away. And what trigger her death beside her depression, was that she had breast cancer. And she hides it away from me and father.

I couldn't believe it a month has passed by after my parent's death. I put an Ad in the newspaper for a secretary. Two weeks has passed by since I put the Ad on the paper. My phone at the office was ringing like crazy. I had interviewed a couple of women but...none of them descriptive the image of the woman my mother had on her mind.

I was about to give up on looking for the secretary. Out of the blue, I hear a knock on my door. I shouted, "Who is it?" I ask. "It's me Ino" she answers. "Come in" I shouted. I saw the door open wide and I saw Ino standing there, she looks at . "You have an Interview at 2:00 P.M.,a" she said.

I looked at her all confused. I never scheduled an appointment for an interview, I told Ino. She told me she was the one that scheduled. I shaked her head at her and I pointed a finger at her you should of told me first if it was okay or not. Ino explain to me that woman was crying and she told me she going through a hard time. And she need the money. I can tell Ino was waiting for me to tell her to bring the woman to my office. I give her the signal to go ahead and bring her to my office.

I couple of minutes after Ino closed my office door. I heard a couple of knocks on my door. "Who is it?" I said. "It's me," the female voice said. "Who is me? I ask. "I'm here for the interview" she answers. "Come in," I said.

I saw the door open wide and she came inside closing the door from behind. I facing the large window office. "Have a seat?" I said. I heard the sound of her heel echoing the floor and they stop. I turned around to face her. I could believe my eyes. She was so beautiful with green eyes that sparkle like two emerald gems. And her pink hair was in curls. I can tell her make was permanent. Her lips were painted with a red lipstick and she smells like cherry blossom.

I can hear my heart beating like drum. I couldn't stop staring at her green eyes. I can see fire inside of them. And when I shake her hand after, I ask her name. I can feel the strength she had on that arms shake. I felt like my arm was about to pop out. I ask her couple of questions. She answer them with flying colors. And told her she can started working tomorrow. She also explain to me the situation she was going through. She need the money to paid for her mother's medicine. The health insurance didn't covered all of her mother medicine. And her father was laid back from his job. She need to help them payed the bills and with the groceries. I was touched by her story this the woman I was looking for, someone that was responsible not look the other woman, they look like gold diggers.

Sakura P.O.V

I was excited that two months passed by and I was still working at Namikaze, Uzumaki company. I had a feeling that Mr Namikaze, Uzumaki was testing me when I pile my office with folders to file and to added clients on computer. He thought I was going to give up, but I proof him wrong. I love it because I made a couple of friends. I never had friends before I was too busy taking care of my parents. And the paid was better than working at Mcdonald's. And I also have medical insurance and my parents were added to health plan. I was falling deeply in love with Naruto. I can tell he had feelings for me. He will ask me out for lunch and dinner. And every morning he will placed a red rose on my desk. And he invited me to his office to have coffee and donuts. And we will have a conversation. We spoke about everything.

Naruto P.O.V

I can feel my emotions building up for the past three months. Nothing was the same since she had come into his team. He stayed back in the conference rooms long after she left, just breathing in her perfume. He stole secret glances over his laptop to grab a glimpse of her. He caressed her chair with secret longing each evening after she tossed her handbag on her shoulder and walked out of the office. It was an emotion beyond his control. It was pure lust at times, and sometimes he wondered if it could even be love.

She knew. She caught him staring at her often. She could feel his deep breaths taking in her scents as she passed his seat. She woke up each morning, excited at the thought of being in the same room as him in a few hours. And she too lusted after him.

And hormones went berserk in that little office every day. She teased him with her seductive clothes and heady perfumes. He drew her closer to him with his power and position. It was a game they were playing without saying a word to each other, a secret game that everyone else in the office was oblivious of. Or were they?

Naruto P.O.V

I took the courage to ask her out on a couple of dates. And she invited me to her house for dinner and to meet her parents. I couldn't believe it a year passed by since we started dating. I can read lust and love in her eyes. I also had lust and love for her. I wanted to make love to her inside my office. I was afraid to be reject by her if I called her to my office for that reason. What surprised me was that she came inside my office. I can smell her wildest desire perfume. She was wearing a pink coat. And she moved her hips in a sexual way towards me.

Sakura P.O.V

I was about to leave and I notice Naruto office light was still on. So I wonder if he was working late. I was falling deeper in love with him. He told he lost his father he got shot from the back of his head two days before his birthday. And his mother passed way from depression and also breast cancer after father passed away. He also told that it was hard for him to celebrated his birthday and their death anniversary without them. So I wanted to do something special.

I wanted to show him how much I love him. Before coming to work this morning. I talk to my friend Ino, we became good friends. I told her about the master plan I had on mind. She gives me a smile and two thumbs up to go for it. He deserves it and much more to come. He been through a hard time after his parent's death, she told me. So I returned a smile and I agree with her.

She explains to me how she was abandon on the Namikaze, Uzumaki steps when she was 10 years old, with a handwriting note from her mother. So I got dress in a mini black strapless dress. underneath it, I was not wearing no bra or panties. It was cold when I step outside my home. It was the month of October and today was Naruto birthday he was turning 28-years old. I notice he had sadness writing all over his face this morning.

I crossed my fingers that my master plan worked to bring a smile on his face. He holds my hand to give me confort when mother dies 6 months. His shoulder was his kandkerchief to wipe off my tears. And when father passed away one month after mother dies, do from his alcoholism. He couldn't handle mother death. Naruto was there again holding my hand and rubbing my back to bring me peace and he whisper that he will never leave him, as long as I don't leave him first.

I walked into his office wearing a pink coat. I moved my hips in a sexual way as I walked towards him. There were no words spoken. I took out the box of chocolates from the inside of my purse. I place the box on top of his desk. His blue eyes just stared at me piercing into my soul.

I picked one, my hands were shivering, I stared back into his blue eyes reading his beautiful soul. I whisper in his left ear to open his mouth so I can feed him the chocolated. I press my lips against his lips and with my tongue I lick his lips to give me permission to enter. And he open his mouth to welcome my tongue. I can taste the chocolate on his tongue as we do love dance. He deepen the kiss sending a small shiver to run down my spine. I break the kiss to catch my breath. I begin to peppered his neck with small kiss.

I released my lips from his neck he gives me a whimper and I begin to remove his black business coat. I place it behind his large C.E.O Chair and my hands were still shivering as I removed his tie and place it on top of his large desk. And then I unbottoned his white long sleeves shirt to peeled it off from his muscular body. Here he was showing his well-toned chest to me.

I grabbed another piece of chocolate I took a bite and I rubbed his chest with the cherry filling. I begin to lick his chest and his nipples with my tongue. His body taste so good and sweet. I feel my pussy getting wet. I was hungry for more, I unbuckled his pants and a zipper sound can hear. I pulled down his pants and boxers, I had a wonderfully delicious treat waiting for me.

I stuck my tongue out to lick his dick up and down. And I also lick the tip of his shaft. I taste a little of pre-cum it had a bitter taste. My taste buds were getting wild. I wanted to taste more of him, so I open my mouth wide and wrapped it around his thick and huge dick. I begin to suck him.

Naruto P.O.V

I can believe it my green-eyed beauty was pleasuring me. It's been a while since I had a blowjob. I can feel her tongue licking my hard dick and how her mouth felt inside my dick. I stared at her and I can see her green eyes staring back as she begins to suck hard on my dick. I can read lust and love all over them. I lean my head backward and my eyes begin to roll over enjoying the pleasure of being sucked by a goddess.

I grabbed a couple of strands of her pink hair, I begin to thrust into her mouth and she continue to suck. I give out a growl I can feel my body getting ready to release my seeds into her mouth. "Sakura I'm cumming" I shouted. "Cum for me" she said. I fucked her mouth a couple of time before I released. When I open my eyes I saw her licking her lips and swallowing my seeds. And out of the blue she begin to clean me up, I cum again inside her mouth. "Yummy!" she said. I was catching my breath. Know one has give me a blowjob that send me to heaven and back to earth, wow that was amazing.

I saw her standing up and she walked backwards. She begin to peel off her pink coat. She drop it on the floor. I notice her body begin to moved in a sensual way without music being played. And she slowly peeled off her mini black dress. My eyes got wide as a saucer and I licked my lips when I saw her standing in front of me, without no bra or panties on. I got up from my chair I walked towards her and I pressed my lips and I licked her lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth giving me permission to enter. I devour her mouth tasting every angle. She moan inside my mouth as I deepen the kiss.

I placed my left hand on her left breast to caress it and with my two fingers I begin to play with her perky nipple and with my tongue I lick it. Her moans become louder. And I did the same for her right breast I caress it and played with her nipple and with my tongue I licked it. As I release her mouth from the passionate kiss to catch my breath. I grabbed both of her breasts and I squeezed them together to sucked the both and with tongue I licked her nipples again. I can taste her sweet nectar coming down my throat.

I release her two breasts a popping sound can hear as it echoes around the room. I place my index finger inside her wet pussy and I begin to fuck her and then I enter a second finger. And I enter a third finger I begin to pump my three fingers in and out of her pussy. Her moans were getting louder. I didn't care if someone heard her moans, I was making love to the woman I loved. I removed two of my fingers and I licked her juices. And I begin to lick and sucked her wet pussy.

I can feel her coming after a couple of orgasms hit her body. I can feel her body shivering and her legs got weak from the pleasure I gave her. I hold her shaking body in a bridal style, with one hand I pushed everything on my desk. I can hear the sounds of objects falling down on the floor. I gently place her on my desk. I stroke my hard dick a couple of times and I was about to sheath my dick with a condom when she stops me.

"No, Naruto, I want to feel you inside of me and I want to start a family with you," she said.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers.

I position myself between her wide legs and I enter her wet pussy pushing her vagina walls to welcome my dick. I whisper I promised to go gently and not to hurt you, I love you," he said. She gives me a small nod. I begin to thrust her in and out, my hard dick went. She screams at me to fuck her hard. I begin to thrust her hard. I can feel my animalistic side crawling out of me. And she moans and screams at me to fuck her harder. And I was afraid the desk was going to break in two. Her moans got louder and I continue to thrust her harder and I captured her lips to give her a passionate kiss.

"Naruto I'm cumming," she said.

"Cumming for me," I said.

I thrust a couple of times and I saw the world explode underneath me as we climax together. We're gasping for air. I sat on my chair I was admiring her beautiful body as she laid on top of my desk.

Sakura P.O.V

I can feel every thrust Naruto give me and I can see myself being sent to heaven and back. I scream from the pain, when he broke through my barrier, to give him my virginity. I heard him whisper words of comfort that it okay that he will not hurt me. I saw his eyes roaming my body as I laid naked on top of his desk. I stared at his blues eyes I read love and desire. And my eyes begin to roam every part of his naked body. I saw his right hand stroking his dick. I had a feeling there was going to be a second round of lovemaking.

I felt two strong arms carrying me in a bridal style. As he sat back in his chair, he whispers in my right ear to ride me. So I straddle his hips and he places both of his hands on my hips. to gently push me inside his dick. I begin to move my body up and down. He places both of his hand on my bouncy breast and he begins to caress them and played with my nipples.

"Oh, god sakura what you're doing to me," he said.

I continue to move my body up and down. I can feel his tongue and then his mouth sucking both of my breast. I moan as he sucked on my breast. I saw him open a small drawer on his desk. And he fished out a small black box. I open the box to show me a 14crt with a couple of diamond on each side of the band and a emerald stone in the center. He whisper in my left ear "Sakura will you married me" he said. I felt his hips moved forwards as he thrust at me. "Yes, yes, yes, Naruto, I will married you,"I said. As he slide the ring on my finger. I felt both of his hand on my hips, as he thrust hard and every thrust he came give I can feel the love he was sending to my body.

We came climax together and he whisper in my right her "You made me the happiest man" he said. I rest my head on top of his shoulders. "Your welcome" I answer. He hugged me as I continue to rest. I didn't care if I was still naked as he holds me tight.

Naruto P.O.V

I couple of months has passed since I proposed to Sakura after are love making. I was concern why she did come to work. I begin to pace back and forth inside my office. I was crossing my fingers , she didn't regret the love making and the proposal. I jump up like a frog when my office phone begin to ring. I answer it with a "hello." I heard Sakura voice echo in through the speakers.

"I'm sorry If I worry you from not coming today, I was feeling good so I drove myself to the clinic. And I found out that I'm pregnant" she said.

I had a smile on my lips, finally, I was going to have my own family. I can hear a voice calling my name "Naruto are you there!" she said. "Yes, Sakura I'm here," I said.

"I can't believe it I'm going to be a father, I'm so happy," I said.

I can't believe it I'm going to be a mother, I'm also happy" she said

We had a Christmas wedding and I was happy and I was going to spend my rest of my life with a green eyed beauty that came to life to rescued me from ending up alone in this cruel world.

 **AN: St3rfire Speaking: I added another one-shot to my book of my expression. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorite and followers more.**


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering you

Remembering you

Naruto P.O.V

My life without you has not been the same since the day you leave me, as you wave to me before you step inside the train and blow a kiss from your window pane. All the memories we shared since we were small. Funny I should say you were my next door neighbor. I was the nerdy boy in your classroom with the cheesiest grin, and my mother was always borrowing sugar from your mom.

I remember like it was yesterday, I protect you at the playground from being bully from the other kids, when are foreheads bumped into each other and we kissed I saw how your cheeks changed from a pink to a red color and I laugh and you look at me "that not funny naruto you" said.

I answer back Sakura "you look like those dolls that have very pink cheeks." I saw her blush more.

I have been slapped, kicked and shoved as I passed through the streets of memory lane, as I continue my way through the busy streets of the city. I hear the sounds of cars honking for the lights to turn green and I see how people line like dominoes waiting for the city bus. The smell a from variety of foods trigger my noise causing my stomach to rumble.

I felt raindrops falling on top of my head I look up at the sky it was crying as it felt my pain, I didn't mind getting wet. I saw how puddles were forming on the sidewalk and I stop walking just for a minute or two. I lean forward to see inside the puddle and I saw an image of you in the nude. Do you remember the love I said in a low voice. I remember exactly what this image represented.

I took an art class when I was in college, and I remember that day, you just walked into my art studio with your innocent looked and your seductive walked. Your murmur in my ear to draw you like Jack draw Rose from the Titanic. I was having difficulty swallowing and my body started to sweat I never draw someone nude special the woman I love. It was going to be a challenge, but I manage to control my urges of not making love to her, and the way you look at me with those emerald green eyes of yours giving out a signal of desire and the way your tongue lick your lips telling me you want me.

I touch your hair and your lips and your body as I continue to draw you with every movement of my hands. My lust continues to grow and wants you more. After the drawing, I invited you to the drive-in. I pretended to be your choffer and I felt your strong arms pulling me from behind. I sat next to you putting my hands around your shoulder with my other hand I push you down and with a hunger, I kissed your lips giving you a passionate kiss. I pictured you and I alone as the world stop spinning, with shaking hands I begin to unbutton your blouse and I took a breath as I saw your pink nipples, you give me a blush as I notice you were not wearing a bra. I whispered in your ear you look beautiful my love and with shaky hands, I caress both of your breasts and twisting your nipples and you give me a small moan.

I lifted your red skirt up and I whisper in your ear your being a naughty girl and you deserve to be punished with a mighty force I tear off those black lace underwear and you spread your leg like a stripper dancing on a stripper pole as I lowered down my head between your clit's and I lick you as an ice-cream cone up and down. Our moans were music to my ears as your body writhe beneath me of want and need. Your body was created to receive a sensual pleasure provide it by a man. Being so sensitive to every touch and as I continue to lick you and fuck you with my two fingers your moaning became louder.

I couldn't take it anymore It was hard to control my animalistic side. I stroke my hard dick couple of times and I enter you with a force of a hurricane. The sound of flesh banging against the skin. As I pumped in and out. I hear your cries drove me crazy. I went deeper and harder. The smell of love making lingers the air.

I lean forward growling in her ear. Sakura your drive me insane. As I continue to pump in and out. I saw her breast moving up and down. Her hair was spread on the bed. And her eyes were focusing on mines. I can read the love she had for me.

I flip her over like a switch. Without leaving her. I pound from behind. Smacking her ass. Her moans became louder. The night turned into day. As I open one eye. She was no longer there.

The image inside the puddle disappears. I whisper in a low voice. I will always remember you.

I continue to walk like nothing happen. People still talking. Cars continue to honk for the next car to move. I push the crosswalk button. I look up in the sky whispering in a low voice. You will back and this time. I will not let you go, hun. I looked down. I saw the word walk I quickly cross the street. I open a the door to a coffee shop. The smell of coffee lingers the air. I walked inside.

Author note: St3rfire-Serafina speaking. So sorry for the long wait for adding a chapter to My book of my expression. I'm back I been helping author readingtheire books and review them on Amazon. I'm uploading chapter 4 Remembering you. I up you like it. Let your imagination soar into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5 My favorite teacher

She is my teacher and I'm her student.

Sakura: 30- year-old

Naruto: 18- year-old. A student at Konoha high school.

Both Sakura and Naruto P.O.V

Sakura's P.O.V

I was born and raised in the leaf village. Everything has changed since then. There is a lot of history written in the books. How Inventions was made for example the first telephone or the copy machine. Cars were used for traveling after using the horse. Then planes begin to soar through the air to take travelers to one place to another. Beer is made from four basic ingredients: Barley, water, hops, and yeast. Do you want to know how I know all this stuff? Come a little closer so I can whisper in your ear. I'm a teacher and I teach history to a bunch of wild high school student.

Let me tell you a little bit about me besides being a teacher. I have pink hair and green eyes that sparkle like two emeralds in a dark cave. I just turned 30 years- old. I love my man hot as apple pie. But there is a secret. I want to share. I love to date young man from ages 18 all the way up to 25.

I know I'm very naughty and probably thinking. I'm the worst teacher ever. And as a parent, you, will not allow your son near me. Let me tell you something. Age is a number and I'm a woman with needs.

Let me tell you how this one-shot story begins and I ended bend over a desk. With my legs spread and my juices dripping. Let me get confrontable here. I'm getting ready for another day at Konoha high-school. My alarm just wakes me off. It sounds like a bee buzzing around trying to find an open window to escape. I don't mind the bee. But my alarm was annoying as fuck. So I had to bang on it so hard. I almost broke it. Where do I begin as I sit down in front of the mirror? I stare at my reflection in the mirror as I begin to get dress. An image begins to appear.

I remember like it was just yesterday. I was wearing a black woman business coat with a white button blouse. And a black skirt that reached my knees. My legs were covered with black high-thigh. And my hair was done in a messy hair bun with a pencil stuck in between. My lips were painted with a red lipstick to give that sexy teacher look. Between my nose a pair of glasses.

The sky was cleared as the white clouds float away. As I looked from my rear window. Waiting for the red light to turn green. I can see a couple of cars parked behind me. I soon as the red light turn green. I pressed on the gas pedal and car engine roar like a lion. I took off at a speed of light. I turned the wheel as I reached a street corner. As I turned I heard the sound of police sirens.

I breathe in and out. To calm my self. Everything is going to be alright, as I whisper. I pulled to the side. Did a small prayer. And waited for the police officer to knock on my window. As closed my eyes. Inside my mind I picture myself being in a jail cell. And the sound of footsteps echoing as the police officer comes to check on me. I see him approaching my cell. His eyes pierce me. I just stared into those eyes, that transported me into the deep blue sea. The way his blond hair stand out. It reminds me of the golden sun. His lips give a wicked smile. I wonder if he was thinking naughty things. I saw his hands holding a key as he enters it into the keyhole. To open my cell and magically it opens with one turn. He enters my cell and closes it again. He walks behind me. His body gets close to mines. My breathing escalates as he whispers in my ear.

"You're my prisoner now, and I'm your police officer. You're not going to regret staying in my cell for a night. So be a good girl and put both of your hands on top of the metal bars.

I answer him "yes, sir," I did what he told me. I put both of my hands on top of the metal bars. I can feel his body leaning more into my body. I saw him cuffed my wrist and he did the same to my left wrist. I heard him whispering again in my ear. "Spread your legs and lift your ass in the air for me." I did what he told me to do. His hands were cold as ice and my body was hot as fire. He tugs on my upper lip and then he did the same for my bottom lip. He give it a hard tug I can feel a small pain. I never felt something like this before. A small moan escaped my lips. As his cold hands lifted my skirt and giving my butt-cheek a slap. He did the same for the other butt-cheek. I open my eyes as I heard a loud sound of a siren. I turned around to see the police car passing by, as he chases a car with a man holding the gun out the window. I cursed at the police officer. "Fuck you! from waking me up from my wet dream," I drive away.

I made it just in time. I parked in my favorite parking space. I moved my hips as I walked towards the main entrance of the school building. I climbed the three steps before reaching the door. I blow my whistle as I felt the contact of the door. I looked at the young boy with madness. And yelled at him. "You hit me. I will give you a warning. Next time there is no warning. You understood me." I saw him nodding his head as he agrees. I walked inside. The sound of voices echoing in my ear. I licked my lips as I saw lots of young man standing by the wall. I felt I was inside an ice cream shop. I had a variety of flavors to choose and topping. I feel there eyes roaming my body as I passed them. And they whistle at me. As they shouted goodbye teacher Haruno." I whisper back "bye boys."

I turned left as I continued to walk through those halls. I saw a large window. I tip-toed my way over to take a small glanced. I saw a variety of young males that arrange from age 16-up to 18. They were shirtless and sweaty as they run around the football field. I saw one that brought my attention. I whisper in a low voice is him my sunshine. His blond hair moved as he runs around. I lowered myself as I thought he saw me. And I walked away quickly. I enter my classroom. I closed the door behind me. I took a small breath to relaxed. I walked towards my desk. I took a seat, I can't believe I saw him.

The sound of a clock ticking made me jump from my seat. As my eyes search for it. I saw the time it was getting close to the bell to ring. I quickly turned on my computer. Type in my username and password. Grab my briefcase. I opened it to grab some papers out. I neatly placed them on top of my desk. I used an electric pencil sharpener to sharping a couple of number 2 pencils. Placing them inside a tin can that I decorated at home. So I waited for the bell to ring. As my mind wanders to his muscular chest. As my tongue licked his small nipples. I can hear him moaning.

I turned around to the sound of voices, I saw the door being opened. My rowdy students were coming in as soon as the bell rang. I stand up from my seat and blow my whistle for everyone to stop talking and quickly take their seats. To listen to the announcements.

"Good morning fellow student's today announcement's are as follow. For today lunch we're having hamburgers with french fries. Next, after lunch go to Mr. Kakashi classroom to watch a movie. There will be snacks provided it. Last announcement the basketball game has been canceled. Coach mighty guy had an emergency. That is all for today."

I saw his eyes pierced my soul. Trying to discover something dark. As his eyes continue to roam. I noticed they stop roaming, as he licked his lips. I looked down to hide my pink cheeks. I noticed my two buttons from my blouse were unbutton. Where he had a perfect view of my cleavage. I can feel my pink nipples harden. I turned around. I shook my hips to walked towards the black chalkboard. I turned around. He gives me a wicked smile and after he blows me a kiss.

Naruto's P.O.V

I stared at my goddess from head-to-toe. Her hair was fixed in a messy hair bun. I have been craving her since I started freshmen year at Konoha high school. How times passed by quickly and my craving for her is growing. Know I'm senior and about to turn 19 in October.

My mind is playing tricks on me. Picturing her naked laying on top of her desk. As I fucked her from behind. Pinching and twisting her nipples as I make her cum. Other images follow through. I see myself sucking so hard on her pussy and using my tongue to lick her juices. Come closer so I can whisper a secret don't tell anyone. I have a perverted imagination I see a clear picture painted in front of me. I see myself bending her over her desk. Her legs are spread as eagle wings. As her juices drip from her wet panties. It will come true trust me. She doesn't know what is coming to her. I can tell she wants me too. She is hungry for my dick to be inside of her filling each hole. I have the plan when to do it. I will be after lunch. I'm not going to watch the fucking movie. I'm going to give her a visit to her classroom as he grades papers. I had sex with girls around my age. But this time was going to be different. It was going to be with an older woman that is my teacher. Know that I told you my secret let me concentrate on my favorite teacher and her lesson is about the Wright brothers that invented the first airplane.

Sakura P.O.V

I turned around to look at my students. I pointed with one of my fingers towards the white chalkboard. Please take notes for next Tuesday test. Pick up your pencil or pen and write. No complaining, please. If I heard a word coming from your mouth a will give you detention after school and no movie for you guys. Did I make myself clear or did I stutter? I heard my students responding. "Yes, ma'am, they answered me." I took a seat and I pulled from my briefcase a crossword puzzle book. I begin to search for traveling place. I heard a voice of a male speaking. So I look up and I saw my sunshine talking on his cell phone instead of writing. My eyes turned into daggers. I spoke with an angry voice towards him. Pointing a finger at him Mr. Uzumaki you have detention after school. And he looks at me nodding his head. I can read lust between his eyes, as he licked his lips. I turned to continue with my crossword puzzle. The sound of, the bell disturbed my peace. I got up from my desk. Don't forget to study over the weekend. As I saw them rushing out of the door. I took a seat grabbing my purse a pull out a lunch bag.

Naruto P.O.V

I got out of her classroom in the nick of time, heading towards my workshop class. I almost cut a finger. She was on my mind 24/7 I need to concentrate on making a cherry blossom for her. To hang up in her living room. Mr. Obito passed by and looked at my project. He gives me two thumbs up. And move on to next project. The sound of the machine can be heard as I continue to cut the wood. A couple of minutes have passed by I had a smile on my face. I looked at the clock on the wall. The school bell was about to ring. And heard the voice of Mr. Obito. "If you finish your project. You can take it home. If not you can finish it on Monday. Have a good weekend." After he was done speaking that when the bell rang. I quickly put my project inside my backpack. The rest of my classes were a breeze. I was waiting in line like always to get my lunch. When I saw my friend Choji slap Ino from behind. Everyone eyes were about to fall out from their sockets and started to panic. Holding their breaths. Thinking she going to punch him in his face. When she turns around to face him. Her lips made contact with his lips giving him a passionate kiss. Everyone claps and shouted finally there a couple.

The lunch line begins to move again. I grabbed a bowl of ramen instead of hamburgers and fries. With orange soda and a piece of chocolate cake. I paid the lunch lady at the register. I told her to keep the change. It was only a dollar. No difference if my wallet felt lonely by missing that dollar. I sat next to my friend Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari. I can hear voice everywhere. I eat my food in peace. I was going to need all the energy if I was going to make love to my favorite teacher. The principal voice echo through the speaker's phone. "After the movie school is dismissed. See you on Monday." I finish eating my lunch taking my empty tray to drop it off, at the rear window. I walked out to used the bathroom and get ready to see her. After I waited near her classroom.

Sakura P.O.V

I took a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich. Swallowing down my food. After I took a sip of my diet coke to wash it down. I was thinking of him. Lots of question pop into my head. One after the other. "What he had for lunch?" "Is he thinking about me?" I look at the window as I took the last bite of my sandwich. The weather outside looks nice to go for a run after school. I always enjoy a good run or a good walk to help me to focus and not to think about man. I was not lucky in finding love. I felt I was being used for a one night stand. A kiss on the lips and a goodbye. And I will never see them again. I throw away my empty sandwich bag. Next my empty can of diet coke. Following my bag of Lays chips. I clear my desk before standing up. When I was done. I turned around to erased everything I wrote on the white chalkboard. I didn't notice that someone enter my classroom. When I felt two strong hands that push me against the chalkboard. Grabbing my two hands and place it them on top of my head.

Naruto P.O.V

I noticed my favorite teacher was not aware of my presence. I walked into her classroom. Locking the door behind me. She was cleaning the white chalkboard from the black marker. When I slightly push her from behind. Grabbing her two hands placing them on top of her hands. I lifted her skirt to smack her butt cheeks. (smack, smack, smack) Her body reacted to the pain I was giving to her being replaced by pleasure. I heard a small moan escaping her lips. My dick begins to twitch inside my pants. I pull out a black handkerchief from pocket to covered her eyes. My body made more contact with her body as I got closer. Whisper some love words in her ear.

I need you, babe

I need to hold you like there is no tomorrow.

To breathe the same air as you

To inhale and exhale your woman scent.

To touch the petals of your skin

To search deeper into your cavern the treasure that I'm seeking.

My taste buds are craving to taste you

My hands want to play a dirty trick on you.

My ears want to listen to your cries, as the fire beneath us sparks the flame.

Sakura P.O.V

I heard those words that made my heart to sing, causing my chest to rise and fall. As I take another breath. I couldn't move my body felt like jello. I have never felt this before. My legs got weak. I lost control of my surroundings. As time stood still. It was only I and him inside this room. His lips kiss my collarbone, as his hands slowly unbutton the buttons from my blouse. His fingertips made circles on top of my pink lace see-thru bra. I can feel a small pleasure running down my spine like an electric current passing through me. I bite my lips not to moan I couldn't help it. A soft moan escaped my lips. He slowly turned me around. I whisper in his ear.

You and I masquerade are faces with a mask. Like Romeo and Juliet to blend with the rest of the world. Both of our eyes made contact? And our lips kissed with a passion? As our body dance in sexual rhythm. My daddy said you're the forbidden fruit. I'm not allowed to take a bite. I ignored his rule. I'm going to break it. I want your forbidden nectar crawling inside my blood like poison. Killing me slowly as you worship my body. With your mouth and tongue. As we tangle in a web of lust and desires. Making my body explode into tiny sparks of flame.

Naruto P.O.V

I heard those words echoing in my ears. Waking up my inner beast inside me. Rattling inside his cage to let him out. He was ready to possess her. To craved every part of her body. To devour her intimate treasure. I set him free. He can smell her wetness. I licked my lips. My eyes never departed from hers. I stripped her of her clothes. She was standing naked in front me. Shivering like a lost prey. I blew on her perky nipples. I saw the way her body reacted. One of my hand caresses her right breast. As my tongue lick her left nipple. Her moans turned into music. I did the same to her right nipple my tongue lick it. As my left-hand caress, her left breast. Her moans become a higher note. I stop licking her nipples as my hand went down south. Entering one finger inside her wet clits. Pumping in and out. She couldn't stop moaning. As I enter another finger. Pumping in and out. Her beautiful green eyes were full of lust, and desire as they stare into my eyes sending her into the deepest blue sea.

You know what they say if loves come your way. Grab it by his horns. Tied it up as the naughty cowboy you're. Put your cowgirl on top of your saddle. Don't look back and ride into the sun it. And make love on a starry night. This exactly what I was going to do make love to the woman I fall in love. And who gives a fuck if she older and I'm young. Age is a number or a factor.

I savor the taste of her breast, feeling like a baby being fed for the first time. My fingers pump faster. I heard her voice shouting I'm cumming. Without losing time. I lower down on my knees and fucked her with my tongue as my fingers were still inside her wet pussy. I fucked her hard until she came into my mouth. She tastes delicious as I swallow her juices. And my tongue licked my fingers. She kneels down on her knees. I let her unzipped the zipper of my pants. I saw her licked her lips. With one go my pants and boxers were down on the floor. She grabbed my dick it was so hard for her. She pumps it a couple of times. A moan escaped my lips. I saw how she let go. What surprised me next. The way her tongue felt as it licked my dick. Then it happens she begin to suck my dick like a lollipop. Without thinking a grabbed her hair thrusting my hips as I fucked her mouth. My eyes were rolling around like marbles with my head looking up. I can feel my body getting ready to release. Lowering my head to look at her. I give her a growl cumming in her mouth. She swallows every drop and licking the remains of my seeds from dick. Without wasting any time I gently lift her up the floor. Spinning her around. I spread her legs wide. She was so wet just the way I want her to be. That her juices were spilling like a dam broke. I enter her pussy with a force. I whisper in her ear naughty words. Baby do you love how my big dick feels inside of you. As my lips kiss the nakedness of your soft skin. The way my hands make your butt cheeks shake as I give them small slaps. Fucking you so hard like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura P.O.V

I couldn't answer his naughty words were making me wetter and begging for him to continue to fuck me. Inside my mind, I was answering him. Yes, I love the way it feels and you're big for an 18 year- old. I couldn't stop moaning. I felt both of his hands grabbing me by my waist thrusting harder and faster. I can feel both of my breast moving. Before the image fade away. I heard him whispering in my ear your mine teacher and I'm not letting you go. There you go that how I ended bend over on my desk making love to my sunshine. I need to go nicely talking to you.

The author notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking: Sorry for the delay in adding another one-shot into the book of my expression. I hope you like it. And let your imagination soar into another world.

I made some changes Naruto is 18- years old of age. He's still a senior in high school


End file.
